


(fanart) Angel of the Resurrection

by zoasart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fanart, Hannigram Holiday Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: Inspired by Walker Hancock’s Angel of the Resurrection.





	(fanart) Angel of the Resurrection

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Walker Hancock’s Angel of the Resurrection.


End file.
